Parallel parking (street parking) and angle parking (enter a vertical or angled parking lot), the most common ways of parking, are widely employed in daily life. Many parking lots on the road are based on the parallel parking, whereas the parking lots in residential areas, shopping centers, etc., are based typically on the angle parking. It is relatively difficult for a driver to park in tight spaces, especially by way of parallel parking. The drivers often feel unable to accurately park the car into the parking spaces especially into the short parking lots located along narrow roads.
It is desirable to have an auxiliary parking system which can particularly assist parallel parking. Many of the existing visual parking systems are already equipped with a display correction system. The display correction system can remove the distortion introduced by the wide-angled lens of the camera such that the image displayed is closer to the real situation as would be directly observed by a driver. Such a display correction system is also referred to as a “fisheye distortion correction system”. The visual parking system with a correction system provides real rear environment for the driver and considerably assists angle parking. However, such system is currently not helpful in assisting parallel parking. The visual parking system with a correction system has paved the way for auxiliary parallel parking. Drawing FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate an effect as a result of the usage of the fisheye distortion correction system which corrects the image captured by the wide-angled lens. FIG. 3 is an original image captured by the wide-angled lens, whereas FIG. 4 is an image captured by the “fisheye distortion correction system”.